


Destiel: The Climb

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: Destiel in Heaven [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel in Heaven (Supernatural), Dean Winchester in Heaven, Dinosaurs, Exasperated Castiel, Fluff, Heaven, Hiking, James Horner, Laughter, M/M, Mountaineering, Mountains, Shirtless, Sweat, Sweet and Stupid, exercise, mention of Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Dean takes Castiel out to heaven's mountains to climb the mountain trail, but not before praying to Jack, for a quick favor....
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel in Heaven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Destiel: The Climb

*****

Dean loved hiking up heaven's mountains. As far as he could tell, his body was the same age that he was when he died, but he had more energy, here in the afterlife. He was able to do more, and he was much more flexible.

But the best part had to be that he was still capable of sweating buckets, and looked forward to the sore feeling that was the result of vigorous exercise, the following day. Some residents preferred a “sweat and pain-free” heaven, but not Dean. Nor Castiel.

Cas catches up to Dean on the mountain trail, with a broad smile across his face. Sweat drips off of his face, and he's taken off his shirt, to tie around his waist. Both he and Dean are wearing back packs, with mountaineering supplies and rations, for the day's hike.

Castiel was of course the same angel he was before he died, only now that the time had come where he could officially rest (He'd insist on working occasionally, a safe distance from harm), he'd requested to experience some of what it was like to be human, especially when he was with Dean.

Dean reaches out his hand, to help Castiel up the last leg of the trail. Cas stumbles and falls into Dean's sweaty chest, all apologies. Dean shakes his head at his impossible soul-mate and husband.

“You apologize, too much.” Cas ignores him.

“What was it you were wanting to show me?” Dean has Castiel sit down next to him, facing out over a sea of green, with water flowing in and out of the open area, far below them both. Moments after they've sat down, the sun breaks through the clouds and the scene seems to sparkle and shine.

“We're here to enjoy the scenery, Man! Go on, take a look at what Jack whipped up for us, last night!”

“What do you mean, for us? Did you....” Cas finally takes his eyes off of Dean to look down at the valley, far below. “Oh! Dean, it's beautiful. Stunning!” Dean's giddy over Castiel's reaction.

“Really? Do you really like it? Tell me why?” Dean's smile can't get any bigger. Castiel crawls to be closer to the edge of the cliff, to get a better look. “It's amazing! Wonderful!” Castiel looks to be at peace, and truly happy. Dean bites his lower lip, then asks...

“You don't think, er....it looks a bit...er-hem, familiar?” Cas looks over at Dean, and then back to face the view. He furrows his brows for a moment and then a familiar scowl covers his face. He sits back, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I suppose I'm meant to view this as some sort of prank?” Dean has fallen back onto the ground next to Cas and is rocking with laughter, tears streaming down his face.

Dean had prayed to Jack, before he and Castiel had set out for their hike. The scenery Castiel had been praising and admiring just now, matched what would be a real-life version of the Great Valley, from _The Land Before Time_. They had watched the movie a week ago (Or, whatever counted for approximately a week, in the afterlife...), and when Dean turned to look over at Cas, he saw that he was crying, at the end.

“Dean, did you really make Jack create this place, so that you could...” SCREEEEECH!!! Castiel gasps, as a Pteranodon flies just past their heads and soars down to the Great Valley, where a family of Apatosaurus emerge from a mass of trees. Castiel can hear the name “Little Foot” being called out, from down below.

“DEAN! This was a complete waste of Jack's time and energy! How could you?!”

Dean is laughing so hard, his face is red. His chest actually hurt (Dean told Jack that he wanted to enjoy all of his scrapes and bruises, though he was dead and in heaven. Jack complied, though Dean noticed he would heal a bit faster here, than if he were alive), but it was worth it. So worth it!

“You should see your face, Man! Castiel, I love you. I love you so fucking much! Hahahaha!”

Castiel just lets his arms drop down by his sides and closes his eyes, exasperated. Dean's laughter seems to ring out across the Great Valley.

“Well that's just wonderful, Dean, because I love you too....”

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want to spoil the 'Land Before Time' references in Top Notes, but sorry if the reference doesn't make sense to anyone, when reading this. Weird idea for a fic I had, and wanted to see if anyone liked it. Thanks for reading, either way!
> 
> P.S. -Sorry for the poorly-researched dinosaur knowledge, etc!


End file.
